


Something Blue

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happiness and wonder, I didn't watch Season 8 and neither should you, M/M, No Spoilers, Sheith wedding, Shiro and Keith get married and it's beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.Keith needs to find something before the panic sets in on his wedding day.Spoiler-Free for S8, Shiro and Keith love each other desperately.





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not watching S8, but we need happy fics.

His hands are shaking and he can’t help but to feel a fire building inside him, a warmth that spreads through him that is searing and so very beautiful, like every star in the sky is celebrating. Maybe they are, maybe they aren't, but Keith knows that this fire will only grow and grow until it feels like his entire body will light up like an exploding star.

He’s been dreaming of this day for years, thinking about it when he knew he never should have even had it cross his mind. But it has—it did cross his mind, lingered inside him with no way out. Shiro’s been his everything for years, and from this day forward, Shiro will be will him for the rest of eternity.

But there’s one thing, one little thing, holding them back. One little problem.

“Dude, I know you need something old, something new, something borrowed and… something... ” 

Keith looks over to Hunk who stares at him with a blank sort of terror that makes Keith appreciate his friend just a little more. Hunk doesn't have to be here as Keith panics, but he is. Hunk really is the best man.

“Blue, I think.” 

“Oh, yeah. Duh. Uh…” Hunk looks around the small room, the lines in his face drawing deeper into his skin. “I… don’t have anything blue.”

“Neither do I.”

This has been what he’s been waiting for since he realized how much his heart jumped into his throat any time that he so much as looked at Shiro, and to lose it all because he didn’t have something blue—

“Wait! I got something!” Hunk snaps his fingers and reaches into his pocket, into his wallet. There’s a jangle of coins and other bits and bobs, before finally he pulls out a small stone—no, crystal—round and smooth and glistening in the light. 

“You can’t have it, but… you can borrow it. Y’know, for the ceremony. Shay gave it to me.” 

Keith accepts the blue crystal with both hands, cradling it gently as though it were a newborn. “Something borrowed and something blue.”

“And it’s old _and_  new.” Hunk smiles and pats his shoulder gently. “It’ll work, right?”

Keith nods. “Yeah. Thank you.”

"You got this, Keith. No go marry the man of your dreams."

The fire in Keith’s stomach burns hotter as the seconds tick by, and he can feel the way his bow tie is beginning to constrict around his throat. The blue stone burns hot in his pocket as he heads outside, and all he can think of is the heat and the feeling in his guts, and—

Then he sees Shiro. 

It’s as if the entire world stops, the fear and the burning in his throat and the choking on his bowtie is gone, because this is _Shiro_ , and Shiro is _everything_.

It’s that silly little blue Balmera crystal in his pocket that keeps him grounded as he walks into the sunset, into the arms of the beautiful man he has loved and who has loved him.

“You ready?” Shiro’s voice is soft, smooth, sweet.

“Yeah.” 

“Did you forget anything?” There’s a teasingness to his voice that makes Keith smile.

“No. I’ve got everything I need right here.”

He reaches out for Shiro’s hand and enjoys the warmth. That soft, sweet warmth.

It’s warmer than the fire of the sunset, more than the fire in his heart, more than the fire in his pocket.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too."

"Now... let's get married."

And it is beautiful and sweet, and so many tears and whispered promises, because that is what they have earned. They have defended the universe, and now... 

Now they can simply  _be._

**Author's Note:**

> And they stay married and happy for the next hundred years, happily searching the stars.


End file.
